


Too Close For Comfort

by StarReads



Series: My Ferdibert Week 2020 Fics [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Fear, Hubert nearly dies, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Recovery, and Ferdinand rescues him, this was fun to write tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: Ferdinand loves Hubert too much to ever lose him.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: My Ferdibert Week 2020 Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870597
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Ferdibert Week 2020





	Too Close For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 folks! Today's prompts were Rescue and Recovery! 
> 
> TW for Injury, Near Death Experiences, Blood and Gore, and mentions of medical information like bandages.

They were fighting on the front lines when it happened.

This battle had appeared to be just a routine cleanup. Some bandits had been causing trouble along a supply route, so they had been sent to apprehend them and make things a little safer for their suppliers. At first, it had seemed to be going pretty well. But within a few minutes, they had gotten surrounded. They had misjudged the enemies numbers, and now they were all scrambling to stay on their feet and uninjured.

It was not an easy task. No matter how many enemies he ripped apart with his lance, there seemed to be no end to their numbers. They came in droves, as if they were simply spawning out of nothingness. He was slowly getting exhausted, and he knew that if they did not manage to get reinforcements soon they may become overwhelmed.

As he flung one very determined assassin away from his horse, he spotted some odd movements from the corner of his eye. In front of him Caspar rushed past, launching himself at a mage that had the misfortune of being too. close to the front. He turned away from the now dead assassin, just in time to watch the axe hack through Hubert's side.

The world stopped. Ferdinand felt horror run cold through his veins, his head swimming. From halfway across the clearing, someone shouted Hubert's name. Ferdinand was too out of it to tell who. He watched helplessly as Hubert's knees buckled from the pain. Gripping the reins of his horse tight, he reared up and charged straight towards them.

He was twenty feet away. Hubert narrowly dodged another swing of the axe, struggling to stay standing. He was clutching his wounded side, dark blood spilling out over his gloves. Hubert groaned, his free hand fumbling for a tome. Ferdinand was ten feet away. He raised the lance over his head, barely even noticing an arrow fly right by his head, barely grazing his cheek. Hubert dropped a tome into the mud below.

His lance made contact with the bandit's back, and he fell over with one last cry. Hubert's legs finally gave out. He went tumbling into the now blood-soaked earth. Hubert spat bile into the gross soup, and gagged at the mud now in his mouth. 

Snatching him up, Ferdinand yanked him onto his horse through pure adrenaline. Hubert still seemed disoriented, and normally Ferdinand would ask if he was alright, but a large bang from behind them informed him they would be better off getting away from the battle.

He clutched the bleeding man to his chest, watching him scramble to find purchase on his horse's back. In the distance, their Professor screamed at them to retreat. Ferdinand did not need to be told twice, especially when it came to Hubert's safety. He turned away from the fighting and rode off, still clinging to Hubert like he could at any moment disappear. 

The fighting died down hours later as the last bandit fell to their knees. Ferdinand felt...well, shitty. His head was still ringing from the stress and his skin was covered in bruises where his armor had been bashed in. He was lucky to be alive. Some of the dents in his armor were too close to his vital organs for comfort.

Around him his friends were also tending to their wounds. Caspar had gotten a leg slashed just above the knee, though it had not stopped him from absolutely decimating the bandit's leader. Hovering over him was Linhardt, his hands bandaged. He must have fallen over somehow, because mud and bits of something Ferdinand would rather not identify hung from his robes.

Petra helped another soldier to their feet nearby. She seemed mostly uninjured, but her dominant wrist was decorated with a very large bruise, as if someone had tried to yank her around. Obviously, they had not lived to try it again. Dorothea was carrying supplies back and forth from the medical tents, the only one of their group who had escaped uninjured. 

In the tent to his right, Ferdinand knew Hubert was sitting on a cot, being fussed over by a few nurses. He had brought him in only to be shooed off to another area for his own wounds. Every part of him ached to check on Hubert, but he knew that he would only get in the way. And besides, Hubert would be fine. Healing magic could fix most anything and even without it, medicine was advancing practically every day. They had all survived far worse. 

Still, his anxiety did not subside. He rose to his feet and began pacing the length of the camp. Several times he passed by Caspar and Linhardt and Petra and Dorothea but they did not speak to him. Everyone knew when he got like this it was better not to try to comfort him until he was a little calmer. It would just make him more upset.

The scene kept replaying in his head over and over and over. It was not the first time he had seen someone be injured so severely, but every time it happened it stuck. He was not sure how anyone else could think of anything but. Getting through it took almost all of his willpower. 

He was starting to tire when Bernadetta popped out from another tent. She looked tired herself, and he could tell that she had torn a few muscles from the way she was walking. "There you are. Hubert's done being patched up if you wanted to see him," Bernadetta said. Ferdinand nodded. "Thank you. Are you alright?" he asked.

"I will be! No need to worry about old Bernie!" she said. He smiled to himself, waving goodbye as he walked off. She really had become a new person in recent years. So much had changed, every one of them had grown into new people and become stronger both on their own and together. 

As he passed Caspar, he watched the short man attempt to stand too quickly and hurt his injured leg. Linhardt did not look amused. Well, some things would never change. He walked up to Hubert's tent and gently pulled aside the door to peek in. Hubert sat up on a cot, his side bandaged up pretty well. It was likely they had healed as much of the damage as possible and then sewed the rest back up.

Ferdinand stepped inside, walking over to the cot. "Hubert, how are you feeling?" he asked quietly. Hubert looked up, a little startled like he had not expected Ferdinand to arrive. Ferdinand sat down beside him on the side without his injury.

"I am fine. I think it is just fortunate that I was not struck a second time," Hubert said. He seemed to be speaking slowly so as not to move his stomach too much. Ferdinand couldn't blame him; stomach injuries were the worst when it came to recovery periods. It was likely he would be out of commission for some time. 

"I am just glad you were not killed," Ferdinand said. The lump at the back of his throat returned at the mere thought of it. People died in war, that was inevitable, but he never wanted Hubert to be among the dead. He was not sure he could handle the grief himself, and he knew the rest of the Black Eagles would be just as devastated. 

"As am I. Ferdinand...thank you," Hubert said. Ferdinand nearly choked up. "There is no need to thank me. You would have done the same for me," Ferdinand replied. It was the truth after all. Time had proven that Hubert would go to any lengths to protect his own. And they all would do the same for him. Ferdinand would do the same for him. 

"All the same, I owe you my life," Hubert said. Ferdinand shook his head and placed a hand on his shoulder. It seemed strange to think about how close they were now, when five years ago they had bickered constantly. But Hubert was...well, very dear to him.

"All you owe me is letting yourself recover in peace this time. I better not catch you out of bed until this injury heals," Ferdinand said. Hubert scoffed, but Ferdinand knew that Hubert knew he was right. And it was not like he couldn't do most of his work from a hospital bed anyway, as they had seen him do several times. It was impossible to keep that man from his duties for very long. That of course did not stop them from trying.

"I suppose that is not up for debate?" Hubert asked. Ferdinand laughed a little, moving to ruffle Hubert's hair. "Like Edelgard would ever let you neglect your own health," Ferdinand said. "And it would reflect poorly on the rest of us if we let you work yourself into an early grave."

"...I will try," Hubert said softly. Ferdinand supposed that would have to do. That was all he would ever ask of him, to try for his own sake. Ferdinand placed a kiss on the man's temple, relishing in the soft color in his cheeks. Despite his airs, he was surprisingly very easy to fluster.

"You should get some rest. I will come back to get you once we are ready to return to the monastery," Ferdinand said. Hubert nodded and Ferdinand stood up, beginning to exit the medical tent so Hubert could sleep. Just as he was about to leave, Hubert cleared his throat again. "Ferdinand?"

Ferdinand looked back at him. "Yes, Hubert?" he said. Hubert looked nervous, almost a little scared. Ferdinand was beginning to worry when Hubert started to speak. "I...I...nevermind."

Ferdinand looked at him like he was the center of the universe. Because to Ferdinand, he was. "I love you too," he said. He left, but not before getting to see the beautiful red color that spread over his entire face.

  
  



End file.
